Spider-Man vs the Forces of Evil Season 1
by LEGOStarvs.TDog
Summary: After getting bitten by a radioactive spider and witnessing his uncle's death, Peter Parker becomes the hero Spider-Man, fighting whatever villainous bad guy's life throws at him while getting help from his friends & allies, Star Butterfly, the police, and more while trying to maintain his normal life.
1. No Good Deeds

**Not meant to be a promo, short film!**

There was a kid walking home from school. His name was Thaine Cooney. "Give me your money!" a voice was heard yelling at someone. Thaine then took his hood off and looked where he heard the mugging. "Come on man! I just got a promotion!" the mugger then said, "Who cares?!"

Thaine: Not on my watch.

He then ran towards a phone booth, and unzipped his hood, revealing a Spider-Suit. He then went into the phone booth which had spray painted, Miles Morales Coming Soon, and he took off his gray hoodie, reveal the spider-emblem is a pop out to put the suit on and off, and he took his shoes off, and took his pants off, showing more of his Spider-Suit, and he went into his backpack, revealing to have Spider-Boots and he put them on, and then he put on his mask. "Somebody help! Can you hear me?! Help!" Spider-Man then comes out of the phone booth. "

Stan Lee: Nice suit!

Spider-Man: Zip it, Stan Lee!

Spider-Man then runs towards where he saw the mugging happen.

I can see the new horizon, underneath the blazing' sky

I'll be where the eagle's, flying higher and higher

Spider-Man (see's the mugger gone): Oops! Sorry?

Man: What the heck man?! You just let him rob me!

Spider-Man: You're right. To be fair, I should have called 911. I just one question: What the heck is a phone booth, on a street corner?

SPIDER-MAN VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL

COMING

NOT SO SOON

THIS SUMMER

 **Miles Morales will appear!**


	2. Update: Episode 1 Reshoots and Stories

Reshooting Episodes 1A/B because I want there to be some connection to other fanfictions I have planned. Something involving…

Iron Man?

I don't know! Just wanted to have some connection to Sinister Six. I will just post this weekend before Spider-Suit, "Episode 1 (Reshoots)" and it will have some additional scenes I forgot to put in, and for that, SORRY!

Also, here is some stuff I am planning for my Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil Shared Universe:

Phase 1:

Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil

Sinister Six

Phase Unknown:

Untitled Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil Season 2

Untitled Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil Prequel

Venom

Untitled Champions TV Show

Spider-Man vs the Forces of Evil is going to base off some Ultimate Spider-Man comics and the video game, including some of Captain America: Civil War and Spider-Man: Homecoming, but I won't use the MCU events as a "crutch". I will make a chapter this weekend detailing what events I have planned for my universe.


	3. Sinister Six, Venom, and Miles Morales

Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil is going to set up Sinister Six vs. the Forces of Evil, Untitled SMvtFoE Miles Morales Spin-Off, and Untitled Venom TV Show! I'll explain: I'm changing comics history. Instead of the burglar killing Grandpa Robert (my version of Uncle Ben) Carnage and Shriek will kill him, setting up why Spider-Man was trying to catch them: revenge, but Spidey doesn't kill, which sets up why Shriek was in the Raft. The Untitled SMvtFoE Miles Morales Spin-Off tie-in by taking place after Season 1 of SMvtFoE, with him losing friends but gaining new ones (hint, hint, Thaine Cooney/Spider-Man) but he starts to train to become better. Now the Untitled Venom TV Show: Venom is getting introduced to Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil, so there is no reason why I shouldn't make it. Also, Sony just announced a Venom movie heading for a 2018 October Release Date, but don't worry: It's not going to be based off that movie. See, in Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil, I am introducing Flash Thompson, who becomes Venom in the comics after Eddie Brock. However, I am making some comic changes. P.S: There is also a Miles Morales movie coming out in December 2018. Venom: Live-Action, Miles Morales: Animated. Also, if anyone is reading this, do you think LIFE is a Prequel to the Venom movie coming out? Leave a review on why or why not it could be.


	4. Episode 1 AB Reshoots

**Reshoots in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I live a secret life

I'm Spider-Man!

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna have a good time!  
I live a secret life,  
I'm Spider-Man woo-hoo!

Yea-ah!

I'm talking rainbows,  
I'm talking puppies.  
Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhh!

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I live a secret live,  
I'm Spider-Man!

Queens

Left-hand Free plays

Thaine was sitting down when he heard an announcement from the principal (look up Kenneth Choi) "Thaine Cooney please come down to the principal's office." Thaine then said, "Oh, looks like someone's in trouble! Looks like everyone who voted me safest kid must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now." Then he came close to the teacher and asked not realizing that it sound like he is safe, "Do I need a hall pass?" Mrs. Warren, who was irritated said to Thaine who is her favorite student, "Would you just, GO ALREADY?!"

Then he went to the principal's office and a 14-year-old girl with blond hair, fake red devil horns, blue eyes, hearts on her cheek, a sea green dress and skirt with a pink squid in the middle of it, with orange and purple leggings, and purple boots with a point at the end of both boots. "Thaine, come meet our foreign exchange student Star Butterfly." as he was saying that Star was testing a water fountain startled how water comes out of it Star does a fight stance. Thaine then says confusingly "Huh" The principal then says "I need someone responsible to keep an eye on her and no better than you, the safe kid," Thaine than says offensively "You've got it all wrong I'm a misunderstood bad boy," then the principal says "You're adorable. Now run along." While the principle was walking away, Thaine rolled his eyes as Star started biting the fountain."

Later

"Thanks for showing me around safe kid!" "What no! Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true. Thaine said as Star was saying hi to her classmates, there was no school on Mewni. "I don't know where people get the idea I'm so safe, oh watch your step lose title!(Yeah he doesn't know "giggles as I write this) It's ridiculous! Careful!" Thaine says as Stars face almost hits a locker that's open. "You wear one helmet to gym class and you're labeled for life, Oh broken glass," Thaine says as Star almost steps on broken glass and he pulls her to where there isn't any glass. "Frankly, I like taking risks and would welcome a little danger in my life." as Thaine finished that sentence Star pulled out a wand and out it appeared a giant moth that flew away as Thaine screamed and hid right behind Star and said, "What the heck was that?!" "Sorry I thought you wanted a little danger in your life," Thaine then got away and asked freaked out "Who are you?" and Star replied by saying, "I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" as she used her wand to make a rainbow appear with cute creatures as the rainbow got on fire and the creatures ran away screaming. Thaine looking like that's, not a big deal but on the insides freaking out gets his backpack puts on his gray jacket and hits his fist together saying while saying, "While that brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now," Thaine saying while looking back at Star fake smiling while starting to run and put up his hood as a fire get on the school and sirens appear as Star is saying "Bye new friend! Bye! Bye new friend, see you later!" Then firefighter sirens were heard

Thaine then walked to his house put his gray hoodie on the rack put his brown jacket.

Aileen: How was school today?

Thaine: Okay. This crazy car parked outside of the school.

He then looked in horror as he saw his mom, cousins Ty and Max, Aunt Lane. "Thaine come meet the foreign exchange student who will be living with us," Thaine's mom said as Thaine says shockingly " Wha, Wha, What?" As Star said, "What I had no idea these were your relatives! I thought everyone on Earth's last names were Cooney!" As Star had black eyes of excitement. " Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat lively energy around the house?" "We could have gotten that from puppies or another dog," Thaine already had a black dog named Bear ask in the comment section what kind of breed it is) Star suddenly gasped as She said, "I LOVE PUPPIES!" And she shot puppies out of her wand and everyone said aww, but then they started shooting lasers out of their eyes, but everyone still thought it was cute except Thaine. Aileen (Thaine's Mom) then said "Why don't you show Star to her own room. "Yayy!" Star said excitingly as Thaine carried her bags to the empty room close by his upstairs.

Later

"Heres your new room," Thaine said. "Okay. I can work with this. Sparkle Glitter Bomb expand!" Suddenly the room looked like it was a room in a castle. "Whoa!" Star then said, "Ah, that's better!" "I wish I had a room like this" Then Star gasped and asked, "You do?" Star then rushed to Thaine's room and said, "Mystic Room Suck Transform!" As a black hole appears in Thaine's room pulling all his stuff into it (they will reappear don't ask they do) as Thaine and Star start screaming and eventually close the door. "Suck?, SUCK?! Why the hell was the word suck in that spell?! "I don't know it just came out like that!" as Thaine started groaning and threw his head on the door as the laser puppies keep shooting lasers at him. Star then says "I'm sorry Thaine. How bout a little sunshine to brighten your day?" as a shining sun appeared above Thaine it suddenly turned into a rainy cloud. Thaine couldn't handle it anymore. "I Can't take it anymore if you're moving in I'm moving out," as he changed into his Spider-Suit and webbed outside of the window with the cloud still following him, with Star trying to decide to follow him or to stay because of what he said.

Thaine is by the Daily Bugle (I will get a job there don't you worry) where he sees an article titled SPIDER-MAN: GOOD OR BAD then grabbing a permanent marker and circling good while putting it under his jeans. Then he saw Star and started to be scared. "Ah! What are you doing here?" Star then makes the cloud vanish as she makes a speech: Listen I didn't get a choice about being here and you didn't get a choice about being here with me. She said with puppy dog eyes I'll, I'll find a new family: SPEECH DONE Spider-Man felt like a real jerk she was just trying to help in her own way and he didn't care. As he was about to say something nice he saw monsters and instead he said "Star...!" has he saw monsters (Spidey against the chicken monster, man arm, giraffe monster and three eye bull monster and Star is against Buff Frog and Potato Sack Baby) Star yelled "Ludo! How did you know I was here?" Ludo then said mischievously "Wouldn't you like to know" Star then said curiously, "Yes, that's why I asked," Ludo then said, "While Buff Frog- Wait! I don't have to tell you anything! Attack!" As three eye bull monster was going to attack Star, Spider-Man beat him up. "Come on man! Was that supposed to be easy? What you have to kill to get that?" Spidey said pointing at Ludo's skull animal hat Star then asked, "You can fight?!" Then Spider-Man said "I was bitten by a radioactive spider - Whoa!" he was suddenly picked up by the Chicken Monster and he said, "You have the right to remain silent!" as Spidey webbed its arms and stopped Monster Arm from hitting Star and said "Dude! You have a man arm? That is awesome dude!" Then Star used a spell to put giraffe monster in a car. And Spider-Man sensed the bull monster throw a car at him and then he threw it back at saying dude I think you lost it as Spider-Man and think they are done Spidey said "Oh God!" As he pushed Star to the ground along with himself when potato sack baby and Chicken Monster tried to punch them they came back up and kicked both monsters Spidey jumped up really high and webbed up all the monsters and Star yelled the spell "Mega Narwal Blast!" And Then Star said mockingly to Ludo "You want some of this Ludo?" "No! Come on back in the portal back in the portal! You even retreat like losers! I'll get you Star Butterfl-" Ludo was cut off when the portal closed up on him and started choking his neck put it eventually came out of it. "That was awesome! I was amazing, you were amazing!" "Yeah, I guess we were," Star then sadly walks away and says, "Wait, don't go! I want you to stay," Star then excitingly said, "Really? Hugs!" Star then hugged Spider-Man then said excitingly as started walking towards home. "Will there awesome battles like this all the time?" Star then said, "Yeah, probably!" said Spider-Man exciting "Alright!", "Sounds so dangerous!" Spider-Man then pulled Star out of the street and said, "Let's use the crosswalk," Star then said, "Alright, Spider-Man," as she casted a spell that showed a dragon going to the moon.

 **Episode 1A is done, so now it's time for Party with a Pony! Also, I wanted to say that 6 months prior to the events happening, (Season 1 takes place in October of 2014) Thaine's grandpa was killed by Carnage and Shriek, who will be characters in my Sinister Six vs. the Forces of Evil. You might be wondering what happened to Thaine's father? His father's story will be explored in future episodes. Now, time for Party with a Pony:**

Thaine is making sandwiches from the microwave and then a voice said "Thaine's Super Awesome Sandwiches!" Star (look up Star's rainbow dress) and she made a noise which means she likes it then there was a ring at the door and Thaine said "I got it," and as he went all the opened the door he saw a flying Pony Head and it said "Yo, what up home fries?" and then Thaine screamed and backflip into the wall right behind him and fell onto the floor and Star opened the door and stepped on Thaine gasped and said "Flying Princess Pony Head!" "Why, hello B-fly!" Tick tock girl!" and they both giggled and then hugged together and stars leg went up behind her. "Tick tock girl! We're going out tonight" You ready to make some bad choices?" "Cool! Just let me wake up," "Oh you mean that's not a dead person?" "Not dead," Thaine said groaning Star then held up Thaine and said "Thaine this is Pony Head, Pony Head, meet my best friend Thaine Cooney," "Your best friend?" Star then said "What? No, he's my best friend Earth. You're my best friend on Mewni!" Then, Pony Head blew into Thaine's face and said," I hate your face! Plus, you're ugly! I'm just kidding that's a joke!" Thaine then made a kind of irritated face and in the third person, he said "Oh, great! Now it's on of those things like on tv where people fight to be someone's best friend," Then he excited it and Pony Head said "Tick tock girl! Let's Party!" "Yeah! Come on Thaine! Let's party!" "With her? I was just going to- (Star does puppy eyes) Oh all right as he picked up his web shooters and put them on his wrist. "My two besties, are GOING TO BE BESTIES!" Pony head then said, "Sweet! Let's go!" as she pulled a pair of scissors out of her tongue and Star knew what they were and said "Dimensional Scissors? Aww, jealous! Come on! Let's go!" Thaine then said "I'm coming I'm coming" as he used his web shooter's on the fences to catapult into the portal, another portal appeared after it was destroyed and it looked like there were robots and they liked the glitter on the floor then said "Glitter! She was here,"

Then Star and Pony Head landed on a cloud and Thaine fell down onto the floor, and asked, "Where are we?" Star then said "The Bounce Lounge! My favorite place to chill! Just stay away from the edge's," "Huh? Whoa!" he said as he webbed back onto the cloud Star said, "Photobooth, photobooth! Come on!" Star said as she pushed Thaine and Pony head in there then they took a lot of photo's

later

Star then said "Now just you two! A souvenir from the night my besties became besties! Yeah!" Then as she left Pony Head put her face in front of Thaine's and said "Listen, we're not going to be besties! We are not even going to be second besties!" "Second besties? That's not even a thing" "Oh you want to get some of this! Listen hear Earth Turd you better not ruin anything with me and Star or you will get the horn! Got it? Later!" Thaine then grabbed his black shirt in horror.

Then Thaine went to go and talk to Star, "Star I need to talk to-Youuuu!" Star pulled Thaine into a twirl and Thaine said, "Star, Pony Head threatened to..." Thaine was cut off when Pony Head pushed Thaine off the edge and Thaine webbed on the edge and a skeleton echoed "Fall, fall, fall." Star pulled up the web and said, "Thaine be careful!" "Pony Head pushed me off this cloud," Star then said, "She just get's a little wild when she dances!" And then Pony Head jumped on a person and danced on them say "You know you like it!" Then Thaine said, "Yeah, while she also threatened to skewer me the the photo booth!" Then Star concerningly said "Yeah she can be a little possessive, Pony Head let's go to the amethyst Arcade! Thaine will have more fun there!" Pony Head then said, "No way girl I'm getting my dance on!" Then, Pony Head saw the robot guards and then said, "You're right Star he will have more fun," "She's warming up to you!" Star said as she pushed Thaine in the portal then her going through it.

"Holy Pixels! So many VIDEO GAMES!" Thaine then rolled his eyes as Pony Head said, "Yes I knew you would like it here!" This place is full of square's then the square in the dimension said "EHHHH," Star then said "Look! Lance Lance Revolution! You guys! Go! Play!" Then Pony Head and Thaine put on angry faces. "Then the game said, "Pony Head vs Earth Turd!" Thaine then said, "Hey!" "Round one! Go!" Pony Head said, "You're going down!" "Oh yeah?! Well, your mother's a horse!" "Okay, Your point would be?" Then Star said to Thaine, "I'm going to get some nice cool icicles to put on you're disgusting back," Then Pony Head got distracted when she saw the robot guards and then lost. "Ha! I win! Who's the turd now?" "Still you!" Pony Head said floating away then the robot guard's come up to Thaine...

"Do I want the pointy one or the Pointery One? Oh, it's so hard!" Pony Head then appeared by Star and said, "Hey Star! I'm bored. I know this other club! Let's bounce!" "Good idea! Let me just get Thaine!" "Oh no! He went on ahead! He wanted to save us a place in the Moshpit" "Classic Thaine! Alway's putting friend's first!"

later

"Is this not a blast or what B-Fly?" "Yeah! But I don't see Thaine anywhere!" "You don't need him! I'm way more fun!" Star confused then asked her, "What are you talking about?" Pony Head then laughed nervously and said, "Funny story! You are going to love it! I kind of left him in the other dimension," "What?! Ah!" Star then fell down and said angrily, "How can you do that to my best friend?!" "Best Friend?! The last time I checked I was your best friend!" "I can have 2 best friends! Unless one of them is a friend ditching lier!" Star then turned her back on Pony Head then Pony Head said "Okay. Fine,"

Meanwhile

The guards then yell at Thaine, "For the last time, WHERE IS SHE?!" Thaine tied up, "I'm telling you, I don't know!" "Not talking what if I do this" flickering the lights. "STOP! That's really annoying!" Then Star and Pony appeared and Star was about to do a spell when "Stop! It's too dangerous for you girl! Hold out your hands!" Pony Head then gave her the dimensional scissors and then Pony Head said, "Oh, Hey creeps! I heard you're looking for a ride with a pony, so come and get me!" Then the guard's ran after her and Thaine's hand happened to get loose but Star didn't look and said the spell, "Emerald Snake Strike!" then the snakes tied up Thaine again but then Star pulled him out and said "Come on Thaine! Stop playing around!"

Pony Head is laughing then she hit's the wall and Star appeared and said, "Back off Creep!" then Thaine appeared and said said, "Don't worry Pony Head! We've got your back of your head." Pony Head then smiled and everyone got into fighting positions, as a voice came out and said, "Time to give it up cupcakes!" Star then asked, "Is that king Pony Head?" then a giant Pony Head appeared in a portal. Spider-Man then was muttering scared. "Aw, hello daddy," "Hello to you too cupcake." Then Star asked, "What is he doing here?" "Oh, B-Fly. It's the end of the line for me. But at least I got one more night of fun with you, girl!" "One last night? Before what?" Pony Head is then crying and said, "Before this... I'M GOING TO ST. O'S" Star then gasped and said "Not, ST OLGA'S SCHOOL FOR WAYWARD PRINCESS'S" "It's true. I did it to myself, I'm heading to the slammer!" "It's reform school, not jail, although admittedly it's a lot like jail," Star then said, "Aww Pony Head! You knew you were going but you still came back to save Thaine!" "While I don't want to admit it but he is your other bestie okay I said it," Just before Pony Head left Spidey said, "Pony Head? Good luck in princess jail," "Aww thank you Earth Tur- I mean thank you, Thaine. BUT DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! NO JAIL CAN HOLD ME FOR LONG!" Pony Head then laughs crazily as King Pony Head said "Kids. You have them, and you wish you didn't," Star then said "Yeah! My besties are besties!" Spider-Man then said, "I wouldn't go that far, HEY WE'RE STUCK IN ANOTHER DIMENSION" "Oh no we're not!" then she showed him the dimensional scissors. "Now we can go anywhere in the entire universe." "I know just the place,"

later

Thaine and Star are watching a movie and eating sandwiches then looking at each other than going back to the movie.

 **Do you think that this is the last time we'll see Pony Head? Nope: she will appear in a future episode. Now for announcing next week's episode: Spider-Suit.**

 **How did Thaine get such an awesome outfit? This chapter will take place a week before the events of Star Comes to Earth.**

 **Also, in the comments, ask me any questions about any of the characters, stories, or what episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil I'm going to adapt!**


	5. Mystical Connection and Shared Universe

What's up! So, I posted the Reshoots for Episode 1, so there is a lot to breakdown including the Shared Universe, and a possible mystical connection! So for the mystical breakdown, I had a review that asked me if Thaine has a mystical connection. Well, in the comics he does but the connection will be shown in Season 2. But just like Adam McArthur, I am a spoiler fest! Ezekiel is Thaine's father. In the comics, Ezekiel has Spider powers, but he isn't a hero. In this universe, he is Thaine's father, but he will appear in Season 2, but I will reveal more detail after the Season 1 finale! And onto the Shared Universe

Spider-Man can connect to Sinister Six with Thaine's grandpa's death caused by Shriek and Carnage.

Spider-Man connects to Miles Morales by having references and having him be trained by Thaine!

Spider-Man connects to Venom by having Flash Thompson in it.

Sinister Six connects to Venom, by having a form of Venom in it too.

Spider-Man connects to Champions by having characters form it.

Miles Morales will have a connection to Champions because he is part of the team in the comics.

And the big reveal...

Venom will have a connection to Champions by having him as the main character along with Spider-Man 2099.

For now, just wait and let the universe begin, and feel it.


	6. Toffee knows Morlun! Spider-Verse!

Hi, guys! In every story, there is a villain who appears, and in every story, he reappears, the last chapter I revealed Ezekial: Morlun will appear! Now, how about we take away Toffee and we replace him with Morlun. There is a lot of stuff I can do with this! He causes the Spider-Verse in the comics. There is a lot of stuff I can do with this, and guess what: you can't do Spider-Verse without Kaine and Cindy Moon: They will appear, and Cindy is Teresa Cooney in my story. If you want to know who Kaine Parker, Teresa Parker, and Cindy Moon are, look them up. I plan for Spider-Verse to happen in Season 3-4. It will not just feature just Spiders, but almost everyone in the Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil Universe.


	7. SMvtFoE Stories Update 1

I know how many of you ship stuff! In this update, I'm going to tell you what stories I'm going to work on and shippings I plan for Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil:

Stories:

Canon:

Carnage and Shriek:

Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil Prequel:

Little SMvtFoE Universes: Canon universes that tie-in with the stories.

SMvtFoE Shipping: Shipping any Character With Each Other (including of the same gender, making dreams happen)

Non-Canon:

Miles Morales

Venom

I will list the shippings on SMvtFoE Shipping. Making SMvtFoE Shipping soon after this listed in the Spider-Man+Star vs. the Forces of Evil column.


	8. Future Storylines?

So for the future of my SMvtFoE Universe, I want to make these events happen:

The Superior Spider-Man

Spider-Island

Spider-Man 2099 meets Spider-Man

Spider-Man Reign

Death of Spider-Man

Spider-Verse

Invasion of the Spider-Slayers

Maximum Carnage

Clone Saga

Identity Crisis

The Gathering of Five

The Other

Back in Black

Tell me what you think!


	9. Activity 1

You have free reign to make a spinoff to Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil with any characters as the main characters: Who are they, and what would be the plot? Leave an answer on a review: I have to post the episode next week, sorry guy's!


	10. Update about Next Week

Next Weekend:

Cheer up Star/Quest Buy

Weekend after that:

Venom

After Venom, I will go on a 2/3 week hiatus.

Also, have any of you seen the new Justice League trailer? It was AWESOME! Also, I am thinking of doing an Old Man Marco based off Logan and Running With Scissors. See you next week!


	11. Update: Venom Movie

Update:

It has been rumored that Sony might be making Venom as an R-Rated Movie. I give credits for this information from the ComicBookCast2. So Earlier, I asked my friend if Venom could be an R-Rated movie and he said that Sony doesn't make R-Rated movies. I also heard that Venom will not be related to Spider-Man: Homecoming or any other Marvel movies, but let's not give up on Venom appearing in Avengers: Infinity War and in Spider-Man: Homecoming 2 (It has been confirmed) Also, Venom might be a Sci-Fi Horror Movie, which is not the first Marvel Horror movie: Man-Thing was a Horror-Movie, and it has been confirmed, (In Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) that Man-Thing exists, so let's not give up on a Marvel Studios Horror Movie. (Man-Things wife appears in Iron-Man 3) Even though Venom might be a horror movie, that will not affect my story, truth be told, Venom is being introduced in Season 1!


	12. Update: Sinister Six Story Deleted

Hey, everyone! I just wanted to say that I'm planning on making an SMvtFoE Shared Universe! I also wanted to say I deleted my Sinister Six vs. the Forces of Evil story, because of Story rewrites! Now, remember, Sinister Six can't be made without Spider-Man, I'm planning on how it can tie-in with Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil, so I'm going to wait until Season 3. Sorry guy's, but this is how Fanfics works. I'm also canceling my First Class plans, but I do plan on having Carnage, but he will not kill Thaine's grandpa. See you this weekend!


	13. Update: Going through Chapter Edits

Hey, guys! I just edited Spider-Suit Episode 2, because of the new trailer. A couple of other chapters might be changed, but once I do that, I will make another chapter about it. Until then, watch the new Justice League and Spider-Man Homecoming trailers.


	14. My Fanfiction Plans:

Today, I'm just going to say what Shared Universes I'm planning for other Fanfictions:

SMvtFoESU: How my universe works is that the first story starts it all while continuing its story. What you do with it is you have a character or a group of characters: for example, if I introduce let's say VENOM, I want to show his own show.

Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil Season 1: It was my first story, I am proud of it, and I am excited to see where it might go in the seeable future. This show introduces Spider-Man growing up, and fighting crime while growing up. How to make a good Fanfic about any Spider-Man with Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters: you can't do the origin first, you do Star Comes to Earth, and then you go where every your story takes you.

Spider-Women vs. the Forces of Evil: I plan on introducing Anya Corazon and Mattie Franklin. In the comics, Mattie Franklin's origins were mixed with Spider-Man. I don't know if I should have Spider-Man in when I make a good script, then I will decide.

Venom vs. the Forces of Evil: I'm introducing Venom into Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil, so I know that Spider-Man will probably not appear. Also, Venom story will be Mature.

Black Cat and Silver Sable vs. the Forces of Evil: Introducing characters with Fanfiction, and will be Adult Oriented.

Miles Morales vs. the Forces of Evil: Plan on releasing this when I am done with the final season of Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil.

Sinister Six vs. the Forces of Evil: Will be a crossover of all Mature stories.

Champions vs. the Forces of Evil: In the comic right now, Miles Morales is in it, so I have to do MMvtFoE first.

Also working on LEGO Shared Universe installments: LEGO The Batman, LEGO Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings, The LEGO Movie, LEGO Man of Steel, LEGO Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, LEGO Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones, LEGO The Batman Prelude, and LEGO Man of Steel Prelude. Also, universe is known as LSU

Disney Television Shared Universe or DTSU: will start with Aaron Stone.


	15. Star and Marco vs the forces of darkness

**An idea I had since earlier! For blessingpilot4, I give you this.**

Spider-Man: I've got to stop that robbery!

Spider-Man then stops web-slinging then is at the bank where Marco with his dark ranger outfit on (Star and Marco vs the forces of darkness) say's "Did it first, Mother Fucker! Read Star and Marco vs the forces of darkness!"

blessingpilot4: I like Marco better.

On the phone booth to the side, it said, "Sauron, cumming soon"

Star and Marco vs the forces of darkness...

Coming...

Not So Soon!

 **So this is for blessingpilot4, I hope he enjoyed that. Blessingpilot4, if you are reading this, you can take it and put it in your story, and if you need to edit some stuff, that's okay.**


	16. Spring Break Plans

My Easter Plans:

I'm not going anywhere on easter, so I'll be able to post more episodes of Spider-Man vs. the Forces of Evil! My Aunt has Bronchitis and Sinus issues, and her boyfriend's father is dying of cancer. To show how much you feel bad, leave in your review a comment saying of any of your relatives, friends or your friend's relatives had cancer one time.

On Easter, I plan on finally posting that "LEGO The Batman" trailer.


	17. Cheer Up Star (Updated)

**Sorry that it's been so long! This is Cheer Up Star, I skipped a few episodes, so that's why this is here. In 3... 2... 1...**

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I live a secret life

I'm Spider-Man!

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna have a good time!  
I live a secret life,  
I'm Spider-Man woo-hoo!

Yea-ah!

I'm talking rainbows,  
I'm talking puppies.  
Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhh!

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I live a secret live,  
I'm Spider-Man!

Episode begins with exterior shot of the Cooney Apartment. Magical explosions are seen behind it.

Thaine and Star are running from Ludo's monsters while Thaine is screaming.

Thaine: Whoa!

Star Butterfly: Cupcake blast!

Star fires upon the monsters with cupcake projectiles. One of the monsters cuts off the head of a coyote sculpture. Star and Thaine run into a backyard shed as monsters follow.

Ludo: [laughing] We've got them cornered!

Ludo's army run toward the shed. Cut to the shed's interior. Star uses her wand to brighten the shed, and Thaine locks the door as the monsters try to break it down.

Thaine: How could I have been so stupid?

Thaine boards up the door with buckets of paint. The monsters pound on the door. Thaine retrieves a skull-shaped bust on a shelf.

Star: Thaine, what the heck is going on?

Thaine: Uh... this may be all my fault.

Star: What?! What did you...

Star notices a three-eyed monster looking inside through the open window blinds. Star closes the blinds.

Star: What did you do?

Thaine: Um...

Thaine falls off the shelf and hands the skull bust to Star.

Thaine: Hold this. Uh, we're gonna need to build some armor.

Star: Thaine?

Thaine puts on a protective mask.

Thaine: Okay. Where does the owner keep his or hers blowtorch?

The monsters outside shake the shed, and the blowtorch falls into Thaine's hand.

Thaine: Heh-heh! There it is!

Star: Thaine!

Thaine puts the mask down and turns the blowtorch on.

Star: Thaine Cooney!

Thaine lifts up the mask and turns to face Star. Star drops the skull bust on the floor.

Star: What... is going... on?

Thaine: Look, do you remember when I was having that really bad day?

Flashback to Thaine trying to catch up with a moving school bus.

Thaine: [panting] Wait! [pounding on the bus] Stop!

Inside the bus, Star opens a window.

Star: Look at you, jogging to school. In the zone.

Thaine: [out of breath] I'm trying... to catch... the bus!

Star: Got to keep your focus. I get it. Stay in that zone.

Star closes her window. The bus comes to a stop, and Thaine runs into the bus's "Stop" sign.

Thaine: Oof!

He falls on the ground. The bus driver opens the door.

Bus driver: Who punched my bus? Who does that? Bus never did nothin' to you.

Thaine: Ow...

Thaine groans and sits up. The bus door closes on his hood, and the bus starts moving again, pulling him along.

Thaine: Whoa! [panting]

As Thaine jumps over a speed bump, his gray hoodie rips, and he crashes into a pile of garbage.

Thaine: Oof! [pained groans]

Thaine emerges from the garbage with a black eye. A guy on a bicycle rides up next to him.

Guy on bike: Whoa... [laughing]

The guy points at Thaine's exposed shirt. The shirt depicts Thaine kissing Maurice Barnett with the caption "I KISSED BLASTPHAMOUSHD AT VIDCON 2014". ( **In this world, I'm a youtube user, and I moved so it's a possibility, also I never kissed him, but I want to meet him)**

Guy on bike: You kissed Blastphamoushd! [laughing]

Thaine covers his shirt with a newspaper and runs away. The guy on the bike suddenly stops laughing and rides away off-screen. Thaine runs up to the school and opens his black eye.

Thaine: You have got to be kidding me.

A sign outside Midtown Science High School reads "PICTURE DAY!"

Thaine: School picture day?!

A female student appears from off-screen with a camera.

Student: Smile!

She takes a picture of Thaine as he makes a silly face.

Thaine: [groans] I wanna go home.

Flash Thompson appears behind Thaine.

Flash Thompson: Well, well, well. Thaine Cooney.

Thaine: Not today, Flash.

Flash: I came to give you a black eye for picture day, but apparently, there's no need.

Thaine: I said not today!

Thaine stomps his foot down, breaking Liz Allen's skateboard in half.

Liz: Thaine... you broke my... skateboard.

Flash: Ooo-hoo-hoo!

Thaine: Liz, I...

Liz: It's fine, Thaine. I'll just live with it.

Liz rolls off-screen on half of her skateboard.

Flash: I think my work here is done.

Cut back to Cooney Apartment shed – present day. Star puts the skull bust in a vise.

Star: I'm sorry you had a bad day, Thaine, but what does that have to do with right now?

Thaine starts sawing the skull bust in half.

Thaine: I'm getting to that.

Man Arm's arm crashes through the wall.

Thaine: Whoa!

Man Arm paws at the air trying to grab Star or Thaine. Thaine places the skull bust within Man Arm's reach. Man Arm grabs the bust and breaks off the top half.

Thaine: Thank you!

Thaine boards up the hole in the wall with a painting.

Thaine: I was so bummed out.

Flashback to Thaine on the living room couch looking depressed. Star appears from behind the couch wearing a large mustache.

Thaine: (v.o.) But you did everything you could to cheer me up.

Star: Huh? Huh? Huuuh?

Star juggles the laser puppies and nearly drops them. Star pulls a large fish out of a hat.

Star: Ta-da!

The fish swallows Star's head.

Star: [muffled scream]

Star runs around the room and trips. The fish swallows her whole.

Thaine: [laughing]

Star: [laughing] I'm in a fish.

Cut back to shed – present day.

Thaine: And then, you met Harry.

Flashback to Midtown Science High School hallway. Dissonant keyboard sounds fill the air.

Nerdy kid: [screaming]

Male student: Make it stop! Make it stop!

Female student: [screaming]

Michelle Gonzales: No, no, no, no!

Star looks wide-eyed at something. She pulls the Principal in from off-screen.

Star: Principal. Who is that fresh of breath air?

Harry Osborn sits on his car playing his keytar discordantly as students around him cover their ears.

Principle: Oh, that degenerate is Harry Osborn. I'd stay away if I were you. That boy has a record, and just because he has money, he thinks he can do whatever he wants.

Star: Ohhhh, a record...

Star sneaks up to Harry's car. He smiles at her as he plays. He presses a button on his keytar to produce a rhythmic percussive beat.

Harry:

[singing] Ah, ah, ah, ah  
My car is a flying snail  
Let's ride him far away, yeah  
To mermaid pools filled with puppies' drool  
And centaurs pulling candy sleighs  
Ah, ah, ah, ah

Thaine: (v.o.) Star!

Cut back to shed – present day. Thaine splatters a wall with red paint, as Star was licking her wand.

Thaine: Can you please keep your fantasies out of my flashback?

Star: Almost done.

Cut back to previous flashback. Star writes her number on a star-shaped sticky note and sticks it to Harry's keytar.

Star: Call me. [sighs, slinks away]

Cut back to shed – present day. Thaine holds up a circular slide rule.

Star: [sighs] I couldn't wait to talk to him.

Flashback to the Cooney's apartment interior. Thaine is using his cellphone. Star runs up the stairs and snatches his cellphone away.

Star: I'm expecting a phone call! From Harry. [tittering]

Thaine: Why don't you just give him the home line?

Star: Mmm, I like your ringtone better.

Ringtone

Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Does whatever a Spider Can.

Star: [laughs] So cute.

Thaine: [sighs] I'm Spider-Man.

Star runs to her room with her wand in her mouth. She sits at a table, sets the phone down, and stares at it.

Ringtone

Spider-Man—

Star: [answers] Hello?

Aunt Lane: Hello, Thaine, it's your aunt.

Star: [hangs up, groans]

Star lies on her bed waiting for Harry's call. Scene transitions from afternoon to early evening to late evening to night. Cut back to shed – present day. Star is seen wearing the circular slide rule as a protective mask.

Star: I guess I'm just not cool enough for a guy with a record.

Thaine: Are you kidding? You're the coolest girl I know.

Star smiles at Thaine. The shed shakes violently again, and Star falls over onto the floor. Everything on the shelves crashes.

Thaine: Anyway, you were so sad.

Cut back to previous flashback. Star lies face-down on her bed while Thaine looks at her from the door.

Thaine: (v.o.) It was my turn to cheer you up.

Thaine slips away off-screen. Star's bedroom door creaks closed, and a shadow creeps toward her bed. Star looks at the shadow. A flashlight turns on, and Thaine is shown wearing clown makeup.

Thaine: Hey, Star!

Star: [shrieks, turns on the lights]

Thaine: [quickly walks away] I thought you liked clowns! Sorry!

Smash cut to next scene. Star still lies on her bed.

Thaine: (o.s.) Hey, Star, up here!

Star looks up. Camera pans up to the top of Star's loft. Thaine sits in a shopping cart with a rocket strapped to it, wearing a sombrero with sparklers on it and a foam finger.

Thaine: Ha-ha, watch this. I'm gonna... [stammers] I can't do this.

Before Thaine can get out of the cart, it takes off.

Thaine: [screaming]

Star watches in shock as fireworks light up the room and Thaine screams off-screen. Thaine rides a rush of water down a flight of circular steps and slides next to Star's bed. He spits a lit sparkler out of his mouth.

Thaine: Ta-da!

Star: Ugh!

Thaine stands up and finds Star's wand on the table.

Thaine: (v.o.) And that's when I realized – nothing makes you happier than when you're Narwhal Blasting a monster.

Thaine ties the wand to the end of a fishing line and opens a portal with Star's dimensional scissors. On the other side of the portal, Ludo's two-headed minion is seen sweeping up skulls and bones.

Thaine: (v.o.) So I tried to lure one with your wand.

Thaine tosses the wand next to the monster's feet.

Two-headed minion: Hmm? Hey!

As he bends down to pick up the wand, Thaine reels it in. The monster chases after it and follows it through the portal.

Thaine: [sing-songy] Oh, Star!

More monsters suddenly appear. Cut back to shed – present.

Star: So you brought these monsters here to cheer me up?

Thaine: Yeah... I just didn't expect so many. [chuckles]

Thaine puts a bucket on Star's head.

Thaine: But don't worry. This armor will hold them off.

Thaine and Star are dressed in crudely-made battle armor. The shed's roof is suddenly ripped away, and Man Arm's arm reaches inside to grab Thaine.

Star: Thaine!

Thaine: [screaming]

Man Arm holds Thaine in one hand while Ludo and his army surround him.

Ludo: Give it up, Star Butterfly! You're outmatched!

Star: Ludo, what's with all these new monsters?

Ludo: What? These are all the same monsters I always bring.

Star: Mmm, I don't know.

Thaine: [pointing at Man Arm] I've never seen this dude in my life.

Ludo: You mean you've never met Man Arm?

Man Arm turns to the left to reveal his human-like left arm.

Man Arm: Hey.

Ludo: Surely you know Spikeballs.

Spikeballs: Well, we were never formally introduced.

Spikeballs walks up to Thaine and shakes his hand.

Spikeballs: Hi, I'm Spikeballs. I'm usually in the back.

Ludo: [sighs] Now that you all know each other... [chuckles] Get the wand!

Ludo's monsters charge in to attack. Star blasts Man Arm with Rainbow Fist Punch, causing him to drop Thaine. Star and Thaine team up against the monsters. Star jumps high into the air.

Star: Honeybee Tornado Swarm!

Star swarms the monsters with bees and pollen. Most of the monsters get covered in bee stings, but a flower monster appears to enjoy it.

Star: You were right, Thaine! I'm totally cheered up! [blasts Big Chicken] I don't even care if Harry calls!

Ringtone

Spider-Man, Spider-Man

Does whatever a spider can

Ludo: Ugh, what is that terrible ringtone?

Thaine: I'M SPIDER-MAN!

Star: [looks at phone, gasps] It's Harry!

Thaine: [in a headlock] Well, talk to him.

Star: Oh, right-right-right-right-right! [answers] Hello?

Harry: Hi, I'm calling this phone number on my phone?

Star: Thank you for calling. No, I mean—Hiiii.

Harry: Hi.

Star and Harry: So what are you...

Star: Oh, I-I-I'm sorry, I interrupted you.

Bearicorn roars loudly in Star's ear. She slowly turns to him, appalled.

Star: Ugh! [to Harry] Harry, can you hold on for, like, one second? [to monsters, enraged] Hey! I am on the phone! You monsters are so rude!

Ludo's monsters look surprised.

Star: Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!

Star washes the monsters away with a tidal wave of waffles, pancakes, and maple syrup.

Ludo's army: [screaming]

Star: [sighs, to Harry] Sorry about that. [giggles] Cool.

Harry: Cool.

Star: Cool. ...Okay, bye. I like your phone voice. [hangs up, sighs]

The two-headed minion is seen stuck to the ground. A crocodile minion is stuck to a cactus. A giraffe minion's head is stuck to his own back.

Two-headed minion: [grunts] Sticky. All sticky.

Star: Mmm, thanks, Thaine. You did know just how to cheer me up. And Harry called anyway! [giggles] Hugs!

Star hugs Thaine and gets stuck to him because of the maple syrup.

Star: Blecch.

The bicycle guy from earlier rides up next to them.

Guy on bike: Whoa... [laughing]

He suddenly stops laughing and rides away. Thaine and Star look to the camera confused.

 **Liz Allen is a replacement of Jackie Lynn Thomas, Michelle Gonzales is a replacement of Janna, and Flash Thompson is a replacement of Jeremy. I also have a plan to make Flash become Venom. Sorry that I replaced Oscar with Harry, I just wanted him to fit in.**


	18. Characters I would LOVE to use!

I just wanted to say, for future seasons, I want to use villains like Morbius, Green Goblin, Ero, and Morlun.


	19. Quest Buy

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I live a secret life

I'm Spider-Man!

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna have a good time!  
I live a secret life,  
I'm Spider-Man woo-hoo!

Yea-ah!

I'm talking rainbows,  
I'm talking puppies.  
Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puh-puuuhh!

It's gonna get a little weird,  
Gonna get a little wild.  
I live a secret live,  
I'm Spider-Man!

The episode begins with an exterior shot of Cooney Apartment. In the bathroom, Thaine combs his hair while lightly humming. Thaine then says, "Perfect." Star's hairdryer blows on him from off-screen, making his hair messy. The camera cuts left to show Star using her magic wand to brush and blow-dry her hair at the same time. Thaine then angrily, says, "Hey, you know the rules. Keep your stuff on your side of the counter," Thaine picks up his minivac and vacuums some items on Star's side of the bathroom counter, including her wand charger. Thaine then asks, "Is it that hard to just be a little organized?" The camera zooms out to show Star's side of the bathroom counter is a cluttered mess. Star then says, "I'm organized. My mess is here, and... well, that's pretty much my system," Star's wand crackles and fizzles before powering down. Star then asks "Huh?" as her hairdryer, shampoo bottle, and hairbrush fall to the floor. "What's wrong with this thing? Hmm... Better check under the hood." Star says as she opens her wand's front compartment, revealing a very exhausted and starved-looking unicorn on a treadmill, as music box music plays off-key and winds down. Wand-powering unicorn [gasping and wheezing] Star then says, "Oh, no." Star closes the wand and turns it around, revealing a half-empty power gauge. Star panicking asks Thaine, "Have you seen my charger? I know it's around here somewhere." Star looks around the counter and under the sink for her charger. Thaine then asks, "Where did you last see it?" Star then says, "Ah! Where is that stupid thing?!" Thaine then says, "Star, calm down! [dodges a flail] Star! [dodges a sword] This is why you gotta get organized." Thaine opens his cabinet and reveals well-organized and labeled shelves of bathroom items. Thaine then asks, "See? With my system, nothing ever gets lost. Nothing's ever out of place." Star then says stressed, "This is serious! [points to wand power gauge] You have to recharge wands with magical energy. If it goes to skull, it'll be dead forever!" The hearts on Star's cheeks change into skulls. Thaine then asks, "Can't you just buy another charger?" Star [gasps] The skulls on Star's cheeks change into light bulbs. Star then says with an idea, "Of course! They sell them at Quest Buy." Thaine then asks confused, "Quest Buy?" With her wand in her mouth, Star opens a portal with her dimensional scissors and drags Thaine through it. Star then says, "Come on!"

Star and Thaine exit the other side of the portal and land in a giant store. Star then says, "Welcome to Quest Buy!" The camera zooms out to show Quest Buy's large maze-like layout and pans from left to right to show the store's different employees and shoppers. A Sloth clerk over the P.A. system, says, "Attention, Quest Buy shoppers: We have a red-ticket special. 25% off of all things that murder." The sloth clerk in the announcing booth is grabbed by a giant centipede monster. The Sloth clerk [screaming] shouts, "Ow!" Thaine then says, "Whoa..." A fish-like sample server holds a tray of two disgusting-looking vials in front of Thaine's face. The sample server asks Thaine, "Sample? Either take a sample or leave a sample. Up to you." Thaine then says disgusted, "Gross." Star's wand gauge drops to two bars of power. Star then panicking says, "We gotta hurry! You can talk to the creepy salesman later, Thaine!" Thaine then looks at the shelves, and asked weirded out, "Gnome repellent? Extra-strength ghost heads? How do you find anything in this place?" Star then says, "It only looks messy. Legend says that the founders of Quest Buy had an ancient cryptic system of symbols they used to organize the store. Some have gone mad trying to decipher it!" A Goblin that appears shouts with insanity, "I finally got it! Housewares is that way! [laughs excitedly, runs into a wall, whimpers]" Thaine then says "If there's a system here, I'm gonna use it to find the best route to the charger department." Star then says, "Lucky for you, I myself know my way around here pretty well myself, if I do say so myself. I think I just said too many "myself"'s." Star and Thaine walk off-screen in the foreground. Ludo and his minions are seen shopping in the background. Bearicorn holds up a small dress. Bearicorn then says, "Hey, boss, look what I found!" Ludo then says angry, "We're not getting that!" Bearicorn then said, "Aw, but you'd look so cute in it." The frill-neck monster tries to sneak an item into the shopping cart. Ludo slaps it out of his hand. Ludo then shouts, "Stop trying to sneak things into the cart! [to giraffe monster, who has a bag of "Girafro" in his mouth] Same goes for you! I don't even know what that is. Look, we're only here because I need an electric beak groomer. Keeps the tip sharp while brightening my smile! [smiles] Oh, clerk peasant! Bring me your finest beak groomer." The Sloth clerk then says, "Sorry, that's not my department." Ludo then says, "I want the name of your supervising wizard!" Star and Thaine run down a hallway. A Riddle Sphinx in a distorted voice says, "Halt! Those who wish to pass my lair, answer my riddles if you dare! I do not breathe..." Star [looks at Thaine's phone] then says, "A leg!" Riddle Sphinx then sadly says, "...but I run..." Star then repeats, "A leg." Riddle Sphinx then says, "...and jump..." Star then says, "A leg!" Riddle Sphinx "...and— [speaking normally] Wait. How could you possibly know that?" Star then says, "The internet." Riddle Sphinx then asks confused, "Internet?" Star then says, "...You should look it up. Now come on, come on, open up!" Riddle Sphinx then sighs and opens the door on her chest. The Riddle Sphinx opens a passage in her chest, and Star and Thaine run through. Star then says, "Thank you!" Riddle Sphinx then asks, "You ever hear of the Internet, skeleton door?" Skeleton door then says nothing. Star then says "Okay, should be right through here!" Star and Thaine are back in the first aisle. Thaine then asks, "Gnome repellent? Extra-strength ghost heads? We're right back where we started! How is this even possible?" Star then says, "Let's see. We made a right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn. Ugh! This makes no sense!" Ludo's shopping cart bumps into Star from behind. Ludo then says, "Well, well, well. Looks like Quest Buy really does have everything a monster could want!" Star then questionably shouts, "Ludo?!" Thaine assumes a fighting pose. Ludo then says "Now hand over that wand, or there's going to be a big cleanup on aisle... Uh, what aisle is this?" Sloth clerk then says, "That's not my department. [walks away]" Star then says the spell, "Rainbow Avalanche!" Star's wand spurts out a trickle of rainbow-colored liquid. Star then says, "Uhhh, just give me a sec here. [shaking the wand] Uh... Narwhal Nightmare!" The wand produces a tiny narwhal that flops around on the floor. Ludo then shouts, "Get me that wand!" The monsters advance on Star and Thaine, who back into a wall of boxes of "Big Boy Diapers". Star then says, "Big Boy Diaper Blast!" and tosses a box at the giraffe minion and knocks him backward. Thaine does the same to Bearicorn. As they retreat through the opening they've created, Thaine throws another box of diapers at Ludo. They come out to the other side of the wall. Star then shouts, "Oh, no! This doesn't look familiar at all!" Thaine then says "You know what? We tried this your way. Now we're gonna try this the organized way. [looks at Quest Buy map] Hmm... I think I got it. [points at an elevator] That elevator will take us right to the charger department! Come on!" Star and Thaine run into an elevator and take it to the upper floors. Ludo and his minions enter the adjacent elevator. A large slug man slithers toward Ludo's elevator. Slug man then says, "Hold the door there, folks!" Ludo then says, "Ohhh... [presses the Close button repeatedly] Close, Close, Close!" The door almost closes, but the slug man reaches it and pushes it open. Slug man then says, "Thanks, guys." Ludo now disgusted, says, "Uhhh..." The slug man squeezes into the elevator, squirting slime everywhere and pressing Ludo and his minions against the glass. Thaine and Star continue upwards in their elevator. Star sees a neon sign that reads "WAND CHARGERS". Star then exclaims, "There it is! Don't worry, little wand. We're almost there." Thaine then says, "Told ya I'd get us there!" The power in the elevator suddenly goes out, leaving Star and Thaine in pitch-black darkness. Star then states the obvious and says, "We stopped." Thaine and Star climb out of the elevator onto the floor they're currently on. Star bumps her head on a sign that reads "OUT OF SERVICE". Star then says, "Ow." A heavily-bandaged sloth clerk stands next to the elevator. Sloth clerk then says, "Sorry, folks, this elevator's no longer in service. Welcome to the booby trap department. Please step carefully—" The sloth clerk gets caught in an over-sized mousetrap. Star and Thaine [gasps] Sloth clerk then says, "Don't help me up! I get worker's comp for this! [chuckles]" Ludo's elevator arrives on Star and Thaine floor. The slug man squeezes out of the elevator. Slug Man then says, "[sighs] See you later, guys. Uh, guys?" The slug man turns around, revealing Ludo and his minions stuck to his back. Ludo then says, "[pulls free] Get 'em!" Star and Thaine [screams] Star and Thaine run away. Ludo's minions give chase, trampling over the sloth clerk. Sloth clerk then says, "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." As Star and Thaine run down a hallway, Thaine's Spider-Sense becomes active as an axe swings past him he, pushed them both on the floor. Star then shouts, "Blades of Doom!" Star and Thaine dodge the axes and continue onward. Bearicorn gets his tunic caught on one of the axes. Star and Thaine arrive in a room of skeleton statues with blowguns. Star then says, "Massacre darts!" Star and Thaine dash past the statues and avoid the darts the statues shoot at them. The frill-neck monster chases them, gets hit with several darts, and passes out. Star then says, "A hallway with walls that smash together periodically!" Star and Thaine dodge the smashing walls. Big Chicken follows and gets squished between one set of walls. Thaine then shouts, "We made it!" Star and Thaine reach the wand charger department. Camera zooms out to show hundreds of different chargers. Star then says, "There's so many chargers! We'll never find the right one in time!" Thaine then says, "Oh, yes, we will. Because this time, we're gonna get organized. I'll figure this out. You go hold off the monsters." Star then says, "Right!" Star dashes back to the aisles where Ludo and his monsters are waiting. Ludo then says, "There she is!" Star runs up a shelf and knocks it over on top of Bearicorn. She jumps on top of it. The giraffe monster ducks under it and smashes through it with his head, sending Star up to a higher shelf. Star looks behind and sees a sloth clerk watching TV and eating chips. Sloth clerk then says, "You're not gonna tell my boss about this, are you?" The giraffe monster roars in Star's face. Star smacks him on the head with her wand. Cut to Thaine climbing around the wand charger aisles on a ladder. He picks up a charger labeled "AAAA SINGLE", and it zaps him, leaving him with frizzy hair. Cut back to Star, who tries climbing away from Big Chicken and the frill-neck minion and crashes to the floor. The frill-neck minion approaches Star, but he's stopped by a minotaur woman with a shopping cart. Minotaur woman then says, "Well, well, well. It looks like Mama's having pork chops for supper." The minotaur woman picks up the frill-neck minion, puts him in her cart, and walks away. Big Chicken takes flight and points his rear at Star, who looks grossed out. Star dodges a barrage of eggs before running into and tripping over another cart, getting her foot stuck. As Big Chicken swoops down, Star flips the cart onto his head and frees her foot. Star gets up and kicks Lobster Claws backward into a shelf. Several shelf items fall around him, including a beak groomer labeled "BEAK 'N' TRIM". Lobster Claws then says, "'Beak 'N' Trim'... [gasps] I found it!" Lobster Claws picks up the beak groomer and runs into the wand charger department. Thaine picks up a charger labeled "BLACK HOLE CHARGER" and tosses it away. Lobster Claws then shouts, "Ludo, I found it!" The Black Hole charger falls on the floor in front of Lobster Claws, creating a black hole. He is pulled into the hole screaming. Star's wand gauge drops to one bar of power. Star then shouts, "Thaine, where are you?!" Thaine then says, "I found the charger! It took me a while, but once I figured out they were using the metric system—" Star then interrupts him saying "Good job, Thaine! Just give me the cock-a-doodie charger!" Thaine hands Star the charger, and she lands on the floor with wand and charger in hand. Star then says, "Yes! I got it!" but then Ludo snatches the wand away. Ludo then shouts, "Yes! I got it! Finally, evil is in the palm of my hand! Princess Blast Your Face Off!" The wand expels out a small puff of smoke in the shape of a skull. Ludo then says, "Spinning Dizzy Death Blast! Um, uh... Kapow! [shakes the wand] What's wrong with this thing?!" Star kicks Ludo away into a shelf and retrieves the wand. Star then laughing excitedly, plugs the charger into the wand, and the power gauge fills up. The front compartment opens, revealing the wand-powering unicorn is now healthy. It whinnies happily and runs at full gallop on the treadmill. Star closes the compartment cover. Star then says while laughing, "So cute. Fantastic Exit Beam!" Star fires a beam that reads "EXIT" and pushes her and Thaine away toward the store's exit. Sloth clerk then asks, "You gonna pay for that charger, ma'am?" Star then says, "Nah. My arch-nemesis will cover it. He kinda owes me." Thaine then asks, "Um, you do realize that we could just walk?" Star then says, "I know." Ludo then says, "I had it right in my claws!" Sloth clerk then asks him. "So you're the one paying for this mess?" Camera pans left to right to show Ludo's beaten minions and the destruction caused to the store. Ludo then says unconvincingly, "Uh, I must have dropped my wallet in the fight. [laughing nervously]" Sloth clerk then growls monstrously as he pounces on Ludo. Ludo then screams. Cut to Cooney Household bathroom. Thaine and Star emerge from a dimensional portal. Thaine [sighs] and says, "We're back. You see, Star, it pays to be organized. If you just listened to me—" Star then shushes Thaine, and says, "Shut it. Thaine" Thaine then pushing Star's finger away, says, "On Earth, it's rude to tell people to shut it." Star then says, "Yeah-yeah-yeah, that's rude on Mewni too. Looooook." Star points to Thaine minivac. It floats in midair and has a pink aura around it. Thaine then says, "My minivac!" Star then says, "It's possessed. I'm gonna touch it." Thaine then says, "No-no-no, don't touch it." Star gently grabs the minivac out of the air. Thaine then says, "Ugh, she's touching it." Star opens the minivac. Thaine cringes. Star takes her charger out of the minivac. Star then says, "Eh, just my charger. [gasps] My charger!?" Thaine then says, "Uh... whoops. I must have accidentally sucked it up when I was cleaning. Sorry. Guess you have two now." Star then says, "Nah." Star puts her original charger back in the minivac and gives it to Thaine. Star then says, "You keep it. I've got my wand. You've got a magic floating vacuum cleaner. Now we're both cool." Star walks off-screen. Thaine flips the minivac in the air before slipping on Star's sword. Thaine then shouts, "Whoa!" He lies on the floor surrounded by Star's mess and sighs. The minivac floats over him.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! Soon, I will post Venom, which will have elements from the Ultimate Spider-Man Comics and Video Game. Also, I deleted Spider-Suit.**


	20. Sorry, and Update

Hey, guys! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I am planning on doing more stories throughout the summer, and I wanted to tell you what will be changing for this story:

1\. Spider-Man is Peter Parker: making him a version of me was stupid.

2\. No Shared Universe: If I want this to make sense, I won't make stupid spin-offs.

3\. The main villain of Season 1 is Green Goblin: I am going to make him the main villain for season 1, and before his introduction, I am going to use "Proto-Goblin" as a tease for when Green Goblin is here.

4\. PG: The story will be PG and will have some darkness, but it will be funny.

5\. If you want to know where the heck I've been for the last few months/year, check out my Youtube channels, which the links of are on my page: TC1WhatILike, Thaine Cooney, and Beanie Bros.

6\. I am planning on doing a separate Spider-Man project which will feature the character facing off an enemy who could be described as a stronger and smarter match on Spider-Man and will tease an upcoming universe.

Sorry for being gone for so long, I am planning on editing some of the chapters so they make sense.


	21. Why I've Been Gone For So Long

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been meaning to do an update for a while I just was never able to do it: I haven't been feeling creative with my stories and I just couldn't think out ways to change the SvtFoE episodes for this story and I am planning on putting this story on hiatus until SvtFoE S4 ends because I want to wait until the whole show finishes so that I don't miss anything. Also, the shared universe aspect has been tossed out. I'm not planning to do spin-offs, but I am planning on doing a separate Spider-Man fic. Also, I kind of ruined the story by basing Spider-Man in this story off of me, and I am working on revising the episodes with Peter so hopefully it's more show and comic accurate. Again, sorry for not posting in a long time, hope you all had a great Christmas and see you all next year which I will hopefully be writing more!


End file.
